eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Qualifying Final 1995
West Coast's hopes of a second straight premiership were dealt a blow when they fell to the hometown Bombers at Waverley Park. The Eagles finished on top of a tight tussle in the first half but Essendon seized control of the match with a dominant third term, kicking six goals to one. The visitors held the Bombers scoreless in the final term but could manage just a solitary goal as they limped home to await a second chance, with Chris Lewis breaking an arm and getting placed on report to add injury to insult. Chris Mainwaring amassed 32 possessions and Fraser Gehrig kicked three of his side's eight goals. Summary Goals: 'Gehrig 3, Heady, Kemp, Matera, McKenna, Worsfold '''Best: '''Mainwaring, Gehrig, Kemp, Jakovich, Lyle, Matera '''Injuries: '''Lewis (broken arm), McIntosh (knee), Worsfold (knee) '''Reports: '''Lewis for striking D.Hardwick Named sides In: Hart, Brennan, Waterman Out: Wilson, Metropolis, Turley Late change: (ESS) Grenvold for Calthorpe From the papers The Sunday Age "So, suddenly, tenaciously, Essendon began to claw back, the Eagles having played their best football from early in the first quarter until early in the second, with Peter Matera and Mainwaring winning on the wings, Glen Jakovich leading a strong half-back line and Bomber Peter Somerville failing -at least until later in the game - to dominate Ryan Turnbull in the ruck as he had in the teams' previous meeting at Subiaco in round eight. Just before half-time, Long, who had been tagged by Brayden Lyle but had still managed to gather a comparatively unobtrusive 16 possessions, passed to James Hird whose quick pass aimed for Olarenshaw was cut off by Somerville about 40 metres out. His goal brought the margin back to four points and, with full-back Ashley McIntosh joining skipper John Worsfold on the Eagles' injury sheet, the Bombers trooped inside having regained the momentum and maintained the sort of flexibility the Eagles had lost. And so it proved in the third quarter. Damien Hardwick, who had been moved on to the ball in place of the out-of-sorts Sean Denham, grabbed the lead for the Bombers for the first time since early in the first quarter with a mark and goal after four minutes. Then came a stroke of luck in the form of a generous bounce to a long bomb from Gary O'Donnell from about 60 metres."Linda Pearce, ''The Sunday Age (10 September 1995, p.SPORT8), "Bombers mix it and match the Eagles" Canberra Times "West Coast again struggled to kick goals, which contributed to its downfall. Centre half-forward Fraser Gehrig kicked three goals but was the only Eagle to finish with more than one major. The team's goal-kicking stocks were cut down by injuries, with Ashley Mcintosh and John Worsfold having little influence on the game after suffering early knee and groin problems respectively. The Eagles lost Chris Lewis late in the game with a broken arm. Lewis also was reported for allegedly striking Essendon's Damien Hardwick."Canberra Times (10 September 1995, p.14), "Bombers leave premiers battered": https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/127279961/14190006 Players in the WAFL '''Semi Finals (10 Sept) Subiaco (Langdon, Metropolis, Heatley, Schofield) vs West Perth (Turley, Blurton, Downsborough) East Fremantle (Wilson, Harding) vs South Fremantle (Sumich, Hynes) References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/1995/051819950909.html 1995 f1 1995 f1 1995 f1